disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Disney Create/@comment-16268456-20140107234053
When I'm sad, I like to listen to music... sad music. It makes me feel better :D I was listening to hallelujah and all the comments were religious crap and dissing each other. Really? I wish people could be more mature, especially since it youtube, most users are like 16 and cannot take a joke or leave things be. I'm having trouble with religion lately because I started learning about it at school. I am raised by a Christian family but that doesn't make me Christian. I'm not sure if I believe in Gods or God, Allah, etc. at all. Pretty sure it's a phase or something but I doubt I'll ever get any answers in the future. My dad just says have faith, but it doesn't help... sometimes I just want to scream and shove the words "religion" and "God" down my throat. I'm not trying to make anyone mad so I'm so sorry if I am, but I really need to let myself out right now -__-"" normally I don't want to ever talk about or bring religion into conversations. Wouldn't the world be soooo much better without religion? Just pretend it didnt exist for one day. No one would care about gay people, and I think we all know this is a big issue right now. There might still be people who don't approve of gays because they're not the same as most people, but some people would then accept them because religion wouldn't be in the way. AND KILLING. DEATH THREATS. other countries wouldn't try to slaughter us because of what we've chosen. Isn't the Boston bombing Thing because the bomber were Islam and didn't like Christian people? (Sorry to anyone who's Islam, but note that one person doesn't represent a religion or country :) ) I'm not saying religion is bad but we don't have to judge people because of it!it's they're choice, not yours. So keep believing if you truly believe. I respect people's religion but if they're gonna rub it in someone's face, I won't respect that person. Also, I don't want to continue the religion discussion on this page because it might upset someone. If you want to talk about it on my wall. Also, I'm sorry if I offended anyone with the gay thing. If you have a reason for not approving of them it's fine, I'll respect that. But honestly, I'm just being reeeaallly honest here, but if you do t approve of gays because of religion or becAuse you just don't approve of them just because, I don't appreciate that. You need a better reason to not approve of it to make me respect your opinion, and there are plenty. I'm not saying I'm on the gay side but if you hate gays because of that, in my opinion that's ridiculous. But it's okay, because we have opinions! :D haha. But really talk about it on my wall not here. Anyway isn't music a great cure for sadness? Tell me your favorite sad or happy song :) my happy song is everybody by ingrid Michaelson and my sad song is currently youth by daughter. Just a bonus but my silly song is ne me quitte pas by Regina spektor, I love the music video. Uuuh and when I'm sad I also love listening to Jason walker, my calm song is fidelity by Regina spektor :) I'd love your feedback so please reply ;D